The invention relates to a device and a method for releasably connecting a wiper blade to a drivable wiper arm, wherein the wiper blade comprises a wiper strip which faces the windscreen to be wiped, at least one strip-like elongate support element, a slide element which is connected to the support element, and a connecting element for connection to a coupling section of the wiper arm, which connecting element is mounted on the slide element in a manner such that it can pivot.
Such a device is known for example from WO 02/40328 A1. The device described therein, by means of which a flat wiper blade can be connected to the coupling section, has a large number of complex components which are difficult to manufacture. Moreover, the operation of connecting the coupling section of the wiper arm to the connecting element of the wiper blade is relatively complex and requires a certain amount of skill.